Photography is key
by ExplosiveFangirl
Summary: Emma is a wedding photographer and her first job is Kathryn's wedding. There she meets Regina, the bride's best friend and maid of honor.


"Oh shit, shit, shit, I'm late! Obviously I'm late, my first fucking client and I have to fuck it up. When will you learn that when the alarm goes off it means 'wake up' and not turn around and sleep half an hour more! Fuck!" Emma says as she barrels through the huge doors of the castle in which is taking place her client's wedding. As she runs up the stairs looking for the bride, she steps on her untied shoe laces and trips over, all of her equipment scattering around as this happens.

"Great." She groans in slight pain. "If the lenses are broken I can say goodbye to this job."

"Do you need some help?"

Emma looks up about to say that she's fine, but she wasn't prepared to find such a beautiful woman staring back at her. When she doesn't reply, the nameless woman lets out a cute chuckle and offers her a hand. Emma takes it, still lost in those deep brown eyes.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" says the woman, kneeling down to pick some of the stuff up.

"Um, no. I'm… um, I'm fine. Thanks." Emma takes her things and quickly checks the lenses. "Oh thank god they're intact. I would be royally screwed if there was but a scratch on any of this."

The woman laughs lightly and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Emma calls back. The dark haired woman turns around with the raise of an eyebrow. "Do you know where can I find Kathryn? The bride?"

The woman smiles and nods. "Follow me."

Without no more questions, Emma follows her, struggling not to drop anything and to not fall again.

After walking for no more than 2 minutes around the enormous top floor of the castle, they make a stop in front of a white and gold double door. Emma guesses that that is the main room. The woman opens the doors leading to a big, bright bedroom in the other side.

"Regina? Is that you?" A blonde woman says. She's sitting down looking through the window while another woman is styling her hair.

"Yes, dear."

'Regina? Its suits her' thinks Emma.

"I found your photographer, I believe. She was kind of lost." Says Regina looking back to Emma with a smirk.

"Emma?" Kathryn turns around. "It's nice to see you! Wow, you are so dedicated with your job! You're 2 hours early." Her face is radiant, with a bright smile, looking pleased at Emma, who is completely confused.

"Hello. It's nice to see you too Kathryn. You look great. Um, but I'm not early" Emma puts some of the stuff on the floor and scratches the back of her neck "in fact, I'm kind of late, I wanted to apologize, I hope I haven't caused any delays on the schedule, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble, this is an important day for you and-"

"Emma!" Kathryn laughs "Emma is only 10 am. You really are 2 hours early sweetheart."

Emma looks at the watch she has on her wrist and swears under her breath realizing that indeed she is incredibly early. "Oh wow, well. I did make a fool out of myself right now didn't I?" says while her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "I… I'm going to start setting all of this things up then, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, it sound perfect." Says Kathryn still chuckling. "Regina, could you please show her the way to the back garden and where do I want the pictures to be taken? I don't want her to get lost on her way there. This place is really big"

"Of course." Regina turns around and walks back to the hallway. "Follow me Miss…"

"Swan. Emma Swan" says as she picks back up everything and starts following her.

"Great. So Miss Swan, let me introduce myself. I'm Regina Mills, I'm Kathryn's maid of honor and best friend. She wants to get some shots on the back garden, as well as some next to the lake nearby." Regina explains while nearing the door which will lead them outside into the garden. After walking for a little Regina stops under a tree. "Here it is."

Emma looks around, admiring the beautiful view of the fields around the castle. "Well, it's a great spot for sure. I'm not sure if the lightning will be great though. Do you mind if I take a quick shot of you so I can check?" says as she works on her camera, trying not to look too flustered after asking such a stupid question. She knew the lightning would be fine, but this gorgeous woman, damn. She needed to try.

"Yeah, why not." Says Regina taken aback, but still walks under the tree and poses with a slight smile, looking effortlessly beautiful, waiting for Emma to snap the picture.

After doing so, Emma checks just for good measure. "Fuck, she's so hot. I'm too gay for this" mumbles.

"Did you say something? Is the lightning okay then?" Regina walks back next to her. "Can I see it?"

"No, I didn't say anything, and yes, the lightning is perfect. Here" Emma shows her the picture. "you look great." Says while focusing solely on Regina's profile. 'She has not a single flaw on her face. How is it possible to be this beautiful?' Emma thinks. 'Come on Swan, get a grip, she's the maid of honor. And straight, probably.'

"Thank you. Well, I'll leave you to it. I need to go get ready now, or else Kathryn will be super annoying, and I don't want that to be honest." Regina turns around and starts walking. "See you later Miss Swan. Don't fall again, I won't be near to help you." Says and you could clearly hear she had a smile on her face while saying so.

Emma is left with a shocked expression on her face, while she stares at the woman's ass as she saunters back into the castle.

"Well damn, where did you get yourself into Emma." Says before she gets busy getting everything ready for the photoshoot.

 _ **5 hours later.**_

Emma is getting ready to go back to the castle. The photoshoot with the bride and her bridesmaids went smoothly. No gay panics seeing Regina or hearing her laugh, so that was an accomplishment. Now it was the turn to get the videos and pictures of the ceremony itself. Which was the hardest part really. She had to be moving around all night long, capturing crying faces and the happy moments for the video she had to do later that week. But other than knowing she was going to be extremely tired tomorrow, she was happy to finish her first official work and see how it turned out.

When she got to where the wedding was going to be, she took her place and waited for everyone to settle in and for the groom and bride to come out.

After a couple of hours, the ceremony ended and everyone moved to where the dinner was taking place. She was continually taking short videos: of the toasts, the first dance, Regina laughing with the rest of the bridesmaids, the bride and the groom kissing, the wedding cake being cut, Regina drinking, the guests giving the congratulations to the newlyweds, Regina still drinking…

Taking a quick break she walks to the tree where the first photoshoot took place and sat down with a champagne flute, enjoying the light breeze of the night. Suddenly she feels someone sitting next to her. "Oh fucking hell!" she shouts, some of the champagne falling straight to her shirt. Looking to see who it was and recognizing Regina under the dim light of the moon. "You scared the shit out of me Regina." Says laughing.

"Am I that ugly Miss Swan?" Regina says. She had been getting loose tonight and was already kind of drunk. "If I'm not wrong, I recall you calling me hot this morning when you thought I couldn't hear you." Says confidently, enjoying the way Emma stills next to her.

Emma holds her breath, looking straight ahead and downing the rest of the champagne that was left in her glass after having poured most of it over herself moments ago. Setting the glass on the floor, she takes a deep breath trying not choke on her words.

"I'm sorry, I… I don't know… Um." She gulps. "Okay, yes, I did call you hot. Why did you act like you didn't hear me then?" Emma rubs her now sweaty palms on her thighs, waiting for Regina's response.

"I wanted to see if you would make the first move. But you can guess I got tired of waiting around for you" mewls Regina, one of her hands traveling to stop Emma's, intertwining their fingers. "You're rather hot yourself Miss Swan. I hope I'm not that bad reading between the lines and am not making a fool out of myself here." Whispers into Emma's ear. "It would be quite devastating to be honest. I was expecting tonight to be a pleasant one."

Emma shudders, not because of the chilly air, but because Regina has licked all the way from her ear to the base of her neck. Closing her eyes she mutters "N-no. You aren't bad re-reading between the lines."

After this, Regina stands up. "Excellent. I'm going back in to enjoy the rest of the party. When you're done with your job, I'll meet you in room 108. Knock 3 time so I know it's you. We'll take care of that wet shirt then." And with that she's gone and back inside, leaving an aroused Emma sitting under a lonely tree on the back garden of a Castle.


End file.
